


Random Super Hero Rambles/Ideas

by blankdblank



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Random Ideas/Rambles for unnamed Superheroes and Villains in random situations.





	1. Partners

Two enemies come together to make the most awkward collaborative shop/eating establishment just to spite their mutual D-Bag Hero who’s family owns the bank that keeps turning down your loan applications cuz you’ll put the hero out of business. Alone you have not enough collateral/good enough credit, together = mutual domination and bankruptcy for the hero!!! 


	2. Power COuple

Two co workers aggressively trying to hide their affections for the other to protect them moonlight as superheroes that also end up aggressively flirting with the other mid flight without realizing it at compliments on how they handle the villains.

One day the signal is sent out, and both workers sneak away to change and save the day. Only problem there’s only one closet free so facing opposite walls they embark on the first of a week full of silent awkward encounters spurring the belief something has happened between them from their adoring public and families of fellow heroes.


	3. Mind Reader Modern AU

Everyone after a super villains machine explodes now has the ability to read minds. Their biggest confusion is the dead silence coming from the meek wallflower in the corner office with nothing but random humming and occasional instrumental tracks playing in her mind. At least until a certain person enters the room and she suddenly leaves. They’ve been at each other since they started working locked in a fierce competition to best the other.

Two hours later they’re both stuck in the elevator and everyone when they get out only sees their shared dead silence and beet red complexions at the tsunami of trapped in thoughts they’ve had about the other since meeting.


	4. Bagels Save Lives

The adorable unlimited power bearing being that chooses to live a simple happy life just doing what they please instead of conquering galaxies as others would assume them to do

Just out of nowhere the shy wallflower snaps her fingers and the city just repairs itself to let the cat next door watch the squirrels in the park down the block and the Superman type hero is just baffled, like, “you sell me bagels, why aren’t you saving the city?”

And they just shrug saying “I don’t like spandex and I don’t like my picture everywhere. You think saving the city is hard? You try feeding five thousand people a day before brunch!”

“Why aren’t you saving lives?”

To which they respond, “you ever seen a New Yorker that didn’t get their morning bagel?! I am saving lives captain cape! You’re welcome!” 


	5. The Villain you were born to be

Using the well used saying that I wouldn’t be the villain I imagine myself to be, i’d be a minor inconvenience at best.

…

Back and forth bickering banter and jabs with the Hero in your random ‘incredible feats of Villainy’.

At least until one day a bigger baddie shows up with a robot army. You show up with your machine you’ve been using to blast bubbles all through the city every friday for years. Que the Hero sighing loudly mumbling to themselves, “I do not have the time for you right now.”

But, out of nowhere the machine grows to twice its size and with a single flick of a switch all the robots are shrunk to an inch tall and trapped in a giant bubble that floats up a mile above the ocean and implodes dropping the Hero’s jaw. After this another sweep of bubbles fly out cleaning the city up as a giant one traps the big baddie inside.

The Hero walks over to you asking, “That thing could do that, this entire time?”

You nodded and passed them a bag, “I brought you a bagel.” They glance from you to the bag, “Nobody gets to go after you but me.”

The Hero smirks as he pulls the bagel out and takes a bite as you laugh at him mumbling, “This has blueberries. I hate blueberries.”

“Ha Ha!” You throw a smoke bomb at their feet while their expression drops and you try to sneak away only for them to chase after you hugging you tightly as you cry out, “No! No Hugging! We’re Enemies!”

“You are just so cute when you’re angry.”

“Release me or you will find slugs in the most unpleasant of places!!” Hero only hugs them tighter rubbing their cheeks together as the Villain scowls just waiting to be released.


	6. Cookies and Hatchets

Hero and Villain finding out their nieces/daughters are best friends.

They end up chaperoning with scowls they swap for smiles each time the girls look at them, forced to hang out all the time. They both behave but bicker quietly the whole time because it’s for the girls and they’re not going to ruin it with their drama.

The girls join something like the girl scouts and they are both being picked on by a third girl so they bury the hatchet and team up to get their girls the biggest record sweep of cookies sold ever just to make little Kari Beth and her pompous jerk of a Father cry, plus the girls get these cool scooters they can totally make a million times better than the one Kari Beth keeps riding to school every day.


End file.
